A conventional input device for input to vehicle-mounted devices of automobiles is disclosed in, for example, PLT 1.
PTL 1 discloses an input device including: a rotational support member; a base member disposed on an upper side of the rotational support member to be unrotatable relative to the rotational support member; a capacitance sensor provided on an upper side of the base member; and an operation body that has a closed-end cylindrical shape and surrounds the capacitance sensor from above, the operation body being rotatably supported relative to the base member. The operation body enables a touch operation using a top face part as an operation face, as well as an input operation that is different from the touch operation by holding and rotating its side face part relative to the rotational support member. Further, a detection face formed on the surface of the capacitance sensor is smaller than the top face part of the operation body.